


You are acting like children!

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash breaks up a fight between mages and templars at Haven.</p><p>*T for language.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are acting like children!

“Oh my… What the fuck are you people doing?” Cadash put her head her hands for a moment, pulling them down her face in frustration.

The mages and templars who were arguing stopped and stared at the dwarf. They seemed shocked. Then they started accusing each other again.

“Honestly, enough arguing! You are acting like fucking children. Badly behaved children at that. We are all are part of the Inquisition now. Get the hell over yourselves and get back to whatever it is you should be doing.” Her hand went to her hips and the mark flared a little with her anger.

The two leaders glared at one another but went about their business without argument.

“Neatly done, Herald.” The Commander said as he approached her.

“Not the first argument I’ve broken up.” She said with a laugh. “Ah, Chancellor Roderick. What can I do for you.”

The Chancellor sneered as he approached, “Oh yes, very neat, except for all the foul language.”

“Foul language? Really? I don’t remember dropping your name.”

Cullen raised a hand to suppress a laugh as the Chancellor slunk away.

“By the Stone, I don’t know why you let him hang around.” Cadash said.

“He’d toothless,” Cullen responded with a small shrug. “And he’s a very good example of just how ineffectual the Chantry is.”

“Well that’s too damn true.” She conceded. “I’m heading to the training ground. I could use the chance to beat the shit out of something.”

Cullen laughed, “I’ll join you.”

“Want to spar? I’ll take you down young man.”

“I seriously doubt that. And young man, really?”

“I know I’m a vision of youth and beauty, but I’m older than I look.” Cadash said with a laugh.

“Hmmm, well I still doubt you’ll beat me in a fair fight.” Cullen said.

“Oh my dear Commander, who said anything about a fair fight?”

 

 


End file.
